Dragones y un cuento de hadas
by Aissac117
Summary: Es una dimencion alterna muy parecida a la original y veremos como despiertan los sentimientos e instintos de los dragones slayer Wendy y Natsu.
1. Viento de Verano

**Dragones y un cuento**

**de hadas**

Capítulo 1 Viento de verano

Temprano en la mañana Natsu Dragneel se encontraba bajo el árbol del centro, justo en ese momento Wendy Marvell pasaba por ahí y vio a Dragneel era asombroso verlo tan pacífico y calmado la pequeña se acercó y lo miro detenidamente, era como si esa mañana no tuviera fin y el mundo se haya detenido solo para él, apartándolo en una burbuja donde solo la paz puede estar , Marvell se sentó, tomo con tal delicadeza su cabeza y lo puso en su regazo, observo al joven dragón escuchaba su respiración y observa su rostro como velando por su felicidad, Wendy dijo- Dragneel-san se be muy lindo dormido incluso en sus sueños parece feliz y también parece que le esta peleando- dándole una sonrisa para terminar uniéndose a ese momento.

Lo que me hace preguntarme donde se encuentran esos gatos. Bueno paso una hora y Natsu despertó sentía el sople fresco del viento, seguido de un suspiro de una pequeña vio un rostro que lo cautivo, entre la luz que pasaba entre las hojas del enorme árbol, el rostro de una niña que pareciese tener rasgos maduros pero no dejaba de ser una linda niña el solo observo y justo cuando la brisa soplo nuevamente el inhalo fuertemente para poder oler la esencia de ella y exhalo como si eso hubiera roto toda la tensión en su cuerpo, desaparecido cualquier preocupación, Dragneel la observo por un momento volvió a inhalar y exhalar se levantó se acercó más de lo debido y saludo.

\- Hola Marvell ¿Qué haces por aquí?

Lentamente abría los ojos y al ver tan cerca al joven se exalto pegándose en el gran y duro árbol

\- ¡Natsu-san! (Mientras se sobaba la cabeza y se quejaba del dolor) Te buscaba a ti y a los chicos para ir a cumplir una misión…

\- Pues es una lástima salieron ayer, creí que te irías con ellos

\- ¿Por qué no fuiste con ellos?

\- En realidad me dejaron ya que no quería trabajar y no es la primera vez, velo como un castigo

\- Que mal debí de haber tomado la misión anterior con ustedes, lo siento

\- De que te disculpas, oye quieres tomar una misión con migo

\- Una misión solo Dragneel y yo (Nerviosa)

\- Si porque no, dos dragones nada nos pararía buajajajaja que dices

\- Esta bien, porque no

En ese momento fueron al gremio en ese momento Wendy estaba esperando a que Natsu escogiera una misión, y Mirajane apareció

\- Hola Wendy-chan, que haces

\- Hola Mira estoy esperando a Natsu

\- Aaaa, no me digan que están en una cita

\- AAAAAh! Mira-san no digas eso, solo tomaremos un trabajo juntos.

\- Bueno es espectacular que tomes la iniciativa ni si quiera Lucy, ha podido tener una misión solo con Dragneel

Natsu tomo una misión y le grito- Wendy encontré una buena se dirigió a la barra y se la dio a mira, mientras esperaban Marvell se quedó pensando

\- Natsu y yo en una cita, no pero solo tomaremos una misión juntos, solo nosotros, dos

Natsu volteo ver Marvell y le dio una sonrisa, y Wendy se sonrojo enseguida pero le devolvió la sonrisa y dijo solo los dos en voz baja

Mira le dio la hoja a él joven, y la tomo fue por su mochila le hablo a la pequeña slayer y ella salto del banco asía él y Mirajane grito buena suerte Natsu y Wendy esfuérzate mientras que con los labios decía, con Dragneel

En el camino dijo

\- Mira es peligrosa, cuando es algo relacionado con el amor debo recordarlo

\- Que dices? Wendy

\- No nada importante y de que trata la misión que haremos

\- No tengo idea pero son ochocientos mil jewels de recompensa

\- Eso es mucho espera tomaste la misión sin saber de qué era!

\- bueno cual es el problema solo leeré de que trata, dice que ay que matar a la Bestia de la isla del sol (isla Galuna) suena divertido

\- no lo creo!.. Suena a peligroso

\- Bueno Marvell usa tu poder para el mareo

\- Lo siento Natsu-san, podríamos ocuparlo más tarde más vale no arriesgar

\- Okey tendremos que ir caminando

\- Pero entonces nunca llegaríamos

\- Ah! Tienes razón

\- Pero aun así a esa isla se le toma por el área 3 y aun no se conecta con el área 2 tendremos que caminar, hasta el área 3

\- Genial de la que me he salvado

\- Natsu tendremos que darnos prisa si queremos llegar en tres días

Bueno en fin tomaron sus cosas y se pusieron en camino, Natsu no paraba de hacer imitaciones de todo el gremio al punto que Wendy le dolía el estómago, la garganta y las mejillas ella nunca avía estado tan contenta ni cuando de pequeña viajaba con Gerald, en fin cayo la noche y el peli rosa fue a atrapar algo para comer mientras la peli azul juntaba leña, ya terminado esto se sentaron junto al fuego.

-Ah!- Grito el joven

\- Estuvo delicioso tu que dices Wendy

\- eh? que?

\- Que si te gusto la comida?

\- A sí estuvo deliciosa…

\- Que sucede?

\- Bueno creo que olvide mi saco de dormir

\- Uh… entonces – Mientras se dirigía a su mochila

\- Ten puedes ocupar el mío

\- Pero como dormirás y te cubrirás del frio

\- Soy un mago de fuego no será problema para mi tómalo por favor

\- Si, gracias

A la hora de recostarse Wendy pensaba

Natsu-san siempre es tan amable con migo y me hace sentir extraña, lo más extraño es que lo que más ansió al terminar una misión es chocarlas para sentir su mano, y estar sola junto al yo jum! (Mientras se sonrojaba) ah que estoy pensando, ya se le diré que compartamos el saco.

\- Natsu-san, Quisieras compartir el sa... el saa...c...co

Cuando escucho un ronquido

-Eh! Natsu san ya está dormido (intento despertarlo pero el Dragón no reaccionaba)

-Bueno solo lo llevare hasta el saco

Wendy lo arrastro y no despertó, puso a Natsu de forma que quedara el saco horizontalmente para que cupieran los dos lo tapo y se metió.

Mientras Wendy toda roja decía que estoy haciendo.

En la mañana Dragneel fue el primero en despertar, tenía una sensación en su cuello, cuando vio a Marvell, abrazando su torso

\- Wendy ¡! (tratando de zafarse)

Wendy dormida, olfateo el cuello del joven dragón, rozando su nariz contra el

\- Natsu-san huele delicioso mientras se acurrucaba y le pasaba su nariz por el cuello

Natsu se puso colorado e inmovilizado y dijo – De…Deli…Delicioso

Wendy apenas despertaba y vio a Natsu y Salto asía atrás usando magia de viento Dragneel salió volando...

\- Lo siento yo no quería que pasara esto solo que no quería que pasaras frio por mi culpa

\- Tranquila Wendy no estoy enojado

\- Enserio, ni un poco

\- Te lo juro – Dijo el joven con una sonrisa

La pequeña se sonrojo y volteó a ver al piso mientras que Natsu se quedó extrañado de lo que paso.

El dragón realmente intento olvidar lo sucedido pero realmente, recordar eso estremecía su cuerpo, sentía que algo cambiaba dentro de el no solo físicamente.

En el Vagón el joven drago se sentía a morir.

\- Dragneel-san aguanta por favor

\- Se, jamás volveré a subirme a un tren aaah

\- Siempre dices eso (dijo risueña)

Entonces en un acelerón del tren el peli rosa salió volando hacia el frente quedando casi a labios con la pequeña, la peli azul se ruborizo y empujo al dragón, la pequeña arrepentida decía- Perdóname solo fue un reflejo- y el joven solo se quejaba por el mareo. Tomo fuerzas y recostó a Natsu en sus piernas, ella en peso a acariciar su cabello para relajarlo el peli rosa se sintió un poco mejor

La pequeña miraba a él joven dragón, pensando en tal vez… puso la mano izquierda en el pecho del Salamander y este tomo su mano, Wendy se puso colorada y con su mano derecha siguió acariciando su cabello.

Llegando a la ciudad fueron directamente al puerto y de ahí a la isla del sol, al llegar a la pequeña ciudad fueron recibidos por el alcalde

\- Supongo que son los magos de fairy Tail

\- Si díganos cuál es el problema (dijo Natsu)

\- Bueno como verán esta es una gran isla que se dedica a la fabricación de cosas mágicas, cualquier tipo de cosas se pueden encontrar pero hace unos años una criatura apareció en los vertederos, creemos que es nuestra culpa pero no hemos podido solucionar el problema y se hace cada vez más fuerte y hemos perdido muchas ganancias estamos a punto de la ruina

\- Déjenoslo, a nosotros verdad, Wendy

\- Hi

\- Olvidaba mencionarles el consejo envió a una científica a investigar

\- El consejo (dijo Wendy sorprendida)

\- Espero que puedan trabajar junto a ella

Natsu

\- Y de quien se trata

\- Miren es ella

=0=

Hola amigos llevaba tiempo sin comentar subiré una historias esta semana o la otra De Zuko y Toph, Natsu y Wendy no dejare ninguna así que espero que las disfruten no les diré por qué no termino la primera historia porque me da pena. Dejen comentarios eso me anima, consejos, por cierto más adelante se pondrá intenso si quieren saber a qué nivel lean mi perfil me gusta repetir mucho sus nombres me encanta se dieron cuenta… por cierto el siguiente capitulo será de puras peleas y una tragedia que necesito pero no morirá nadie espero pero de ahí en adelante solo abra romance y pasión se me hace agua la boca


	2. Chapter 2: Monsoon

**Dragones y un cuento **

**de hadas **

Capitulo 2:Monsoon

-Miren esta por allá

Wendy se sorprendió al ver dirigirse a la científica Daphne, en ese momento Daphne vio al joven dragón y se abalanzó contra él, Natsu no tenía ni idea de quien era, la científica busco la mirada del dragón y le robo un beso

Marvell exploto y golpeo al científica, el peli rosa más que sorprendido por el beso fue la actitud de la pequeña dragona

\- Wendy que fue eso

\- Eh yo no sé qué hice solo reaccione lo siento

\- No, no, no eso estuvo mal pequeña como te atreves a separarme de mi hermoso dragón después de tanto tiempo MAGIA DE DIRECION: Arriba

Apareció un circulo de magia debajo De Wendy y salió disparada hacia el cielo, Natsu se lanzó contra Daphne y la miro fijamente la científica se sonrojo

\- Trae devuelta a Wendy, o si

Interrumpiendo a Natsu

\- No, no después de todo no debemos pelear somos compañeros en este momento

\- Compañeros (Natsu estaba más que confundido) mientras Wendy bajaba lentamente

\- Wendy estas bien

\- Si, pero que paso

\- No, no, no, no yo no puedo pelear con mi amado, así que te traje devuelta

\- Dragneel- san hay algo que quieras explicar

\- Que dices yo soy el que menos entiende aquí

\- Primero que nada dinos que haces aquí

\- No les dijo el alcalde que me mando a investigar el consejo mágico

\- Entonces es cierto

\- No, no, no como pueden desconfiar ellos me sacaron con la condición de cumplir 1000 misiones y después seré libre para estar con mi dragón

\- Hablas de Natsu verdad

\- exacto será mejor que no te metas con el reconozco una cara de celos no, no, no, no

\- Celos, estoy realmente confundido

\- Que dices yo (la pequeña quedo muda)

Bueno decidieron tomar camino mientras la científica se encimaba sobre Natsu, Wendy estaba realmente enojada pero triste a la vez ya que Natsu no se veía nada molesto con la actitud de la científica ella solo pensaba en – Sera el tipo de mujeres que le gusten a Dragneel-san

Ya en el vertedero

Natsu

-Valla que hay muchas cosas aquí

\- Mira mi dragón lo que encontré un dragón de juguete

\- Wau sorprendente como pudieron tirar algo así, Wendy mira

\- eh, baya es lindo (dijo desanimada)

\- Pasa algo Marvell

No, no Cuidado Magia de movimiento: Serpenteo, paso en segundos mientras del suelo salía púas de acero y de la chatarra se construía un cuerpo parecido al de una Iguana

\- Daphne sabes qué es eso

\- No, no, no pero supongo que se formó por la radiación mágica de este lugar

Natsu- Wendy estate alerte

\- Si

La lagartija tomo un refrigerador mágico y se lo trago empezó a usar magia de congelación

Daphne

\- Cuidado puede tomar cualquier objeto y magnificar su energía

\- Ya nos dimos cuenta

Natsu lanzó una bola de fuego derritiendo varios aparatos se escuchó el rugido de la bestia y se sumió en los desechos

\- Maldición donde está, Daphne, Wendy lo ven

\- No, no, no

\- No veo nada Natsu-san

La criatura empezó a encerarlos en un domo de desechos no tenían a donde ir, la criatura se materializaba en los muros los tenia no avía escapatoria cuando Natsu empezó a escuchar los movimientos empezaba a escuchar a la criatura en los muros parecía que podía adivinar de donde salía

\- Te oigo, Marvell a tu derecha usa rugido

\- Si, (rugido del dragón celestial)

De la nada el domo caía

\- Daphne, lánzame al cielo

-Magia de movimiento Arriba

En ese momento

Natsu atrapo una lacrima y la partió, cayendo una lagartija enfrente de las magas a lo cual la científica dijo- Valla solo era una lagartija que se mesclo con la lacrima en fin no es extraño que un animal use magia

saltando nos el agradecimiento la fiesta y el pago iremos a la despedida de la científica mientras abrazaba fuertemente al Dragón contra su busto No,no,no,no quisiera quedarme más tiempo con tigo mi dragón pero tengo cosas que hacer iré por ti cuando acabe.

Cuando regresaban a magnolia

-Natsu-san Tengo una duda

-Cual es Wendy Como supiste como atacar

-Bueno creo que la escuche

-la escuchaste

-Eh! Hueles eso Marvell

-Si

-Que le paso a la ciudad

Justo apareció la primera -Natsu, Wendy esto es mi culpa yo lo he causado en mi batalla contra Zeref sabiendo que aún no era el momento esas criaturas que ven son la creación de nuestra batalla magia viva

-A que te refieres con eso-Dijo el Mata Dragones furioso

-Todos están perdidos y es por mi culpa

-No los chicos, el gremio- aterrada

-No esto no se puede quedar así- el Dragón salió corriendo contra una criatura con todo su poder pero fue lanzado y quedo inconsciente, Wendy corrió así el para curarlo

-Wendy déjalo está bien solo fue un ataque físico, además ahora que esta así no podrá ayudar así que ahora te pregunto estas dispuesta a corregir mi error

-primera quiere decir que todavía se puede arreglar esto

-Si pero mi energía no es suficiente y no podré hacerlo yo, mi batalla con Zeref me agotado

-Primera, acepto salvare a Magnolia

-Gracias, Wendy llorando –la primera maestra del gremio empezó a concentrar el resto de energía que le quedaba- Marvell esta es la esencia de la luz concentrada si la comes tu poder se elevara como nunca pero si no lo logras controlarte como la luz es la que puede cortar el paso de la oscuridad también es su reflejo, si no lo controlas definitivamente ese será el fin de todo

-Si entiendo-Wendy devora la luz y sus ojos empezaron a brillar, su cabello se alzaba el viento a su alrededor avía cobrado un brillo como el de, el sol al salir y ver irse la noche, Wendy se dirigió a la ciudad empezó a luchar destruía sombras y luces pero no se detenía el temor de la primera se hiso realidad

Zeref apareció, y dijo debiste de esperar a Natsu

-No avia tiempo

-De verdad que pareces una cría, la desesperación te hiso olvidar la habilidad de los Dragón slayers ellos se recuperan al absorber sus elementos, y a hora que te quedaste sin poder la no puedes ni intentar recuperar a Dragneel y la pequeña destruye todo por igual que harás

-Sabes lo que te pediré, te lo ruego levanta al Dragneel por favor

-El riesgo con tu poder era una cosa el mío es dos veces peor podría perderse para siempre

-Yo ayudare a todos, no me dejare caer por el poder yo lo usare para regresarlos

-Natsu!

Zeref tomo de la boca al joven y le dijo esta es la oscuridad concentrada, y jamás te libras de ella al igual que tu pequeña amiga, ahora solo hay una forma de pararla, tienes que desaparecerla entiendes

El joven empezó arder en llamas negras era como si fuera un hoyo negro y sus ojos se perdieron como si nunca hubieran estado ahí, de repente puf toda la energía se perdió y sus ojos volvieron pero era distinto sus ojos verdes tenían un mescla dorada.

\- Al parecer tu Dragón lo lograra

\- Primera me are cargo de esto a mi manera no se preocupe, después de esto nos veremos Zeref

\- Que dices yo decidiré cuando sea, ahora me marcho Mavis fue un placer pagarte la última derrota

Natsu se dirigió directamente con Wendy

-Wendy detente, por favor no quiero lastimarte

Wendy sé abalanzo contra Natsu, y comenzó su feroz ataque, Natsu no paraba de esquivar ataques cuando Wendy lanzo su un poderoso aliento de dragón Natsu fue a dar contra el suelo pero Natsu disipo ese ataque -bueno tengo una idea-, ahora los dos lanzaban golpes los dos se leían completamente, pero Dragneel hiso un movimiento inesperado y metió sus manos debajo de los brazos de la pequeña y la levanto se acercó y la beso o eso sería si hubiera sido un beso empezó a jalar la luz de luz que avía comido Wendy, absorbió la energía Marvell avía vuelto a la normalidad y vio a Natsu sonreírle

-Dragneel-san

Natus recostó a la pequeña y empezó a comer toda la magia esparcida en la ciudad, al terminar camino asía Wendy en un intercambio de luces y sombras…

\- Natsu que está pasando

\- Wendy cuida a los chicos y al gremio

\- Natsu, que pasa, por que dices eso, que te está pasando, dime algo, por favor no te vayas ¡Natsu..! (Grito con euforia la pequeña)

\- Volveré – dijo con una sonrisa

Y en una explosión de sombras brillantes y rayos oscuros que se consumio como una estrella el dragón Natsu Dragneel desapareció

Después de todo eso paso una semana sin dejar de llover.

Continuara…

Hola amigos perdonen el relleno de la isla realmente crei que lo mejor era poner estos dos capítulos seguidos para que después si vuelve a ver una batalla será muy, muy, muy corta no tardare nada en subir el capitulo bueno tengo unas ideas. Gracias por los consejos are un pequeño cambio en mi estilo de escritura. Me harian un enorme favor enviándome un mensaje privados sobre mis errores y lo que no les gusta, de verdad apreciaría los consejos en negativas de mi historia ya que sigo siendo principiante, aunque pueden tomar parte de este capitulo como algo totalmente hueco tengo esperansa en este nuevo capitulo 3


	3. Chapter 3 Regreso y extrños sentimientos

**Dragones y un cuento**

**de hadas**

**Capitulo: Regreso y extraños sentimientos **

**Hoy se cumplirán dos años desde que el Dragón, Natsu Dragneel desapareció en incidente de Mavis y Zeref, el equipo más fuerte de fairy tail se encuentra reunido en una mesa con un gran silencio (cuando la pequeña Marvell se levantó)**

**Wendy Marvell- chicos que tal si preparamos algo en honor Natsu- san**

**Erza Scarlet- Si yo creo que sería una buena idea a él, le gustaría que nos divirtiéramos **

**Lucy- Si tienen razón **

**\- Y quien sabe tal vez Natsu- san regrese hoy después de todo él me dijo que vol…**

**Gray**

**\- Y si no regresa **

**\- Gray!- Grito Lucy, enojada**

**\- Yo solo digo que si Natsu siguiera con vida no tardaría tanto en regresar, ya no podemos seguir atorados pensando en él y si regresa genial y si no…**

**Erza estaba a punto de golpear a Gray, cuando una fuerte corriente de aire rompió todas la ventanas desde los seguros y volteo todo el gremio de cabeza, y gray azoto contra el muro estrellándolo enfrente de él una dragona como una tormenta.**

**\- Gray eres un Tonto…!, Natsu me dijo que regresaría, tal vez tiene problemas con los transportes pero regresara, yo confió en el…! La joven maga Salió corriendo**

**Gray sabes lo que hiciste, lo que has dicho- dijo la pelirroja**

**\- Así no es cómo piensa un miembro de Fairy Tail**

**\- Lo sé es solo, solo es que yo también extraño a ese estúpido incendiario, lo siento, perdónenme por favor a mí también me duele, toda mi estúpida infancia me la pase con él y ahora mi amigo no está… el pelinegro estaba llorando frente a todos, en Fairy Tail, tienden a ocultar su tristeza, cuando de repente todo el gremio cayo en llanto, Mientras tanto Erza salió a la entrada del gremio y miraba el Fairy Hills.**

**Flash back (así se dice no) esto es un recuerdo de la infancia de Erza**

**Era invierno y Erza estaba resfriada, todos los niños de Fairy Tail jugaban en la nieve**

**\- Levy, donde se encuentra Erza- Dijo el peli rosa**

**\- Esta en su habitación tiene un fuerte resfriado, le preguntamos que si quería que nos quedáramos con ella pero se negó y nos dijo que saliéramos**

**\- Esa niña, siempre intentando fingir ser madura**

**\- Tu también eres un niño, nat-su…**

**\- Eh!, por qué dices eso y en esa forma**

**Uno minutos después Erza estaba muy triste en su cama sentada pensando en que estarían jugando todos y por qué ella fue la única que se enfermó, cuando de repente una corriente de aire frio entro por la ventana y frente a ella apareció Dragneel que había subido a su habitación ella solo lo observo y vio como pasaba el aire por su cabello y miro su sonrisa quedo cautivada unos momentos y dijo.**

**\- Que haces aquí, porque no estas con los demás y sabes que no puedes entrar a los dormitorios de las chicas te sacaran a padas si te descubren**

**\- Que mandona eres a pesar de que vine a jugar contigo**

**\- Por qué?**

**\- Pues somos amigos no… Esa sonrisa que a todos calmaba y hacia felices no importa cuántas veces la veas **

**Pasaron horas jugando con las cosas de Erza, unos minutos después la pelirroja tenia escalofríos**

**\- Eh pero tienes frio a pesar de estar bajo las cobijas**

**\- Claro alguien abrió mi ventana, y el cuarto se ha enfriado**

**\- Si quieres puedo abrazarte**

**\- Que. Que dices? **

**\- Bueno mi magia, me permite aumentar mi temperatura corporal, así que si te abrazo se te pasara el frio en un momento **

**\- Bueno está bien **

**Natsu tomo a Erza entre sus brazos ella lo sujeto fuertemente y se recargo en su hombro, el miro su cabellera y lo único que pensó fue que ella era tan cautivadora, cierta mente ella era de esas personas que podía ver por horas sin aburrirse, saben podemos pasar horas viendo el fuego ya que siempre cambia por todo, el aire la madera o una simple brisa es por eso que es tan cautivadora Natsu así veía a Erza no importa la situación ella ase algo que no podría dejar de ver, tiempo después sin decir una palabra debido a la pena que sentían se quedaron completamente dormidos, aquella imagen era muy cálida **

**Un par de días después Natsu se enfermó y Erza se ofreció a cuidarlo.**

**\- Natsu te gusto lo que he preparado**

**\- Si esta delicioso, baya quien diría que eras tan buena cocinando **

**\- Quien sabe tal vez un día términos casándonos**

**\- Eeh…! No digas cosas tan aterradoras**

**\- Que dices idiota**

**\- No espera tenme piedad estoy enfermo…**

**(Fin del flash back) como se diga si **

**\- Natsu regresa pronto **

**Mientras tanto Wendy entraba a la casa de Dragneel y Happy. Marvell se quedaba en el ático a dormir junto con Carla ella cuidaba el hogar del peli rosa incluso ella y Carla cuidaban de Happy él era el más afectado de todos se la pasa divagando por todo magnolia y Carla lo acompañaba a todos lados en especial sus lugares favoritos de Natsu y el, pero eso es otra historia.**

**Wendy entro a la casa y dijo Gray es un verdadero tonto, -Dragneel san regresara no importa que. y fijo su vista en la cama del dragón nadie se ha acostado en ella desde que Natsu desapareció, camino hacia la cama y se dejó caer como si hubiera perdido todas sus fuerzas, puso su rostro en la almohada y lo movió de derecha a izquierda, por unos minutos ella se quedó embelesada viendo a la ventana- no tardes más por favor- de repente como un rayo- mmm no puedo estar triste a él le molestaría que me sintiera mal por pensar en él, ya se hare algo especial de comer, Wendy olfateo la brisa que entraba por una ventana abierta, tomo su paraguas y salió, comprar un montón de cosas, al regresar al casa la lluvia se avía dejado caer, era como si el cielo callera sobre magnolia, Wendy corría cuando vio a alguien encapuchado asomándose y tocando la puerta**

**\- Este, disculpe se le ofrece algo…?**

**El sujeto volteo**

– **Wendy ¡! he vuelto **

**\- Natsu- san. Wendy dejo caer todo lo que llevaba, Marvell se abalanzó contra Dragneel y lo abrazo fuertemente -Natsu tardaste demasiado **

**-lo ciento tuve un problema con los transportes- mientras el joven sonreía**

**Wendy callo de rodillas al piso**

**\- Marvell estas bien **

**\- Si es solo que estoy feliz de que estés de regreso **

**\- Vamos levántate intentemos entrar- El dragón cargo a la pequeña como a una princesa y después se inclinó un poco para ponerla de pie**

**\- Eh, yo tengo las llaves. Un poco avergonzada **

**-Enserio eso es mejor no tendré que romper nada**

**-Está bien**

**Entraron y Natsu vio toda la casa completamente ordenada incluso las cosas de sus misiones estaban acomodadas por fecha **

**\- Wouhoo valla que paso aquí está mejor que cuando me fui**

**\- Bueno veras desde que te fuiste, le pedí a happy que me permitiera cuidar de su casa para cuando regresaras encontraras todo en orden y pudieses estar tranquilo, estoy durmiendo en el ático pero me mudare espero que no te allá molestado **

**\- Gracias, Wendy **

**-No hay problema era lo menos que podía hacer por no poder ayudar cuando eso paso… con un tono de tristeza **

**\- Wendy, No te pongas triste **

**\- Pero**

**Natsu fue se caminó hacia la pequeña Dragona la volteo para que quedaran frente a frente – Wendy yo preferí perder dos años por todos a vivir toda mi vida sin ustedes **

**\- aun asi si yo hubiera sido de más ayuda en ese momento**

**\- porque no entiendes que yo lo hice por los chicos, el gremio la ciudad yo lo hice por ti y nuestro futuro juntos claro que hablo de todos, a veces no estamos preparados para lo que viene y eso no es culpa de nadie entiendes nunca nadie esta lo suficiente mente preparado y nadie sabe lo que le espera esas son las vueltas retorcidas del mundo, te pido que dejes eso ya porque te entiendo a la perfección por eso te pido que gocemos todo por lo que luche si… mientras la abrazaba fuertemente – Wendy es tan pequeña que puedo sujetar todo su cuerpo sin ningún problema- y la sujeto con más fuerza pero con delicadeza sin lastimar a la joven **

**-es tan suave y su cabello huele muy bien- y suspiro - su tristeza no era solo por su pesar de culpa, también era porque me extrañaba ella es muy tierna es transparente tanto que hace que sus sentimientos le lleguen a todos como la briza- todo esto fue lo que pensó el peli rosa**

**La peli azul estaba ruborizada aquellas palabras eran lo que necesitaba**

**-está bien-**

**Fue lo que pudo pronunciar y se recargo unos minutos en su pecho – es tan cálido el pecho de Dragneel-san –pensaba la pequeña **

**Pasaron unos minutos y cuando Wendy se sintió mejor todo tomo un mejor ambiente por así decirlo**

**\- Oye Marvell, no he visto a Happy **

**\- Happy casi nunca se queda aquí, a tomado misiones con los chicos y después se va de paseo con Carla siempre está hablando de que cuando regreses **

**\- Bueno creo que lo veré en el gremio seguramente, sabes deberías tomar un baño estas empapada **

**\- Y qué hay de ti acabas de regresar**

**\- Bueno yo me seco en un instante no tengo prisa.**

**Uso su magia para evaporar el agua **

**\- Te tomare la palabra Natsu, ella subió al ático por su ropa y se dirigió al baño**

**Natsu se recostó en la cama, pensando que bien que las cosas no han cambiado mucho y tomo una pequeña siesta.**

**La peli azul salió del baño secándose su cabello y dijo -Dragneel es tu turno de entrar- vio al peli rosa durmiendo y dijo- ah se a quedado dormido bueno debió de esforzarse mucho en volver- , cuando escucho el rugir de su estómago –Bueno al parecer despertara- y se dispuso a prepararle un buen festín.**

**El dragón durmió hasta que un aroma lo despertó.**

**-Huele a comida!- rugió el dragón levantándose rápidamente **

**\- a Natsu que bueno que despertaste en un momento serviré, por cierto tu estomago no a dejado de gruñir**

**\- Que bien…! Tengo tanta hambre, por cierto Wendy desde que llegue note algo tu aroma cambio ligeramente as usado un perfume nuevo o algo**

**\- No, realmente no usado nada acaso huelo mal**

**\- No en absoluto es ligeramente más dulce y hay algo mas mmm no sé, bueno me gusta **

**Se ruborizo un poco - Bueno Dragneel también huele diferente tu aroma es un poco más concentrado y también hay algo que no logro describir es un aroma mmm tampoco encuentro la palabra jeje, pero también me gusta dijo en un susurro**

**\- Enserio**

**\- Eh, me escuchaste **

**\- Mmm no olvídalo**

**\- Esta bien – en su mente ella decía Waaaa me a escuchado **

**\- Baya que sabroso esta esto, no sabía que cocinaras también Wendy, eso es carne flameante…**

**\- De verdad!**

**\- Si está buenísimo**

**\- Gracias**

**Al terminar la cena y el baño del peli rosa.**

**\- Dragneel se te ofrece algo más **

**\- No gracias Wendy**

**\- Oye, Wendy estuviste todo este tiempo esperándome, verdad**

**\- Si, pero Natsu supongo que querrás descansar, será mejor ir a dormir **

**\- Dime de verdad crees que soy yo, digo desaparecí por mucho tiempo**

**\- Claro, solo tú podrías hacerme sentir bien, no sé cómo explicarlo pero tú siempre me as echo sentir segura- la pequeña lloraba**

**\- Wendy – dijo sorprendido – por que lloras! **

**\- Eh, estoy llorando, perdón no quería arruinarte tu día de regreso**

**Dragneel puso su frente contra la de Wendy y le dijo**

**\- No te volveré a hacer que llores por mí, perdón no quise dudar de tu confianza en mí**

**\- Dragneel- san**

**Marvell vio a Dragneel a los ojos y se puso de puntas, con tal delicadeza que uno pensaríais que era una bailarina de valet todo eso solo para intentar besarlo y Natsu se inclinaba para corresponderle, pero despertó**

**\- Sera mejor ir a dormir – dijo Natsu**

**-sí, ti…tienes razón – Wendy estaba realmente avergonzada **

**Esa noche no dejo de llover hasta el amanecer y Wendy no había dormido tan tranquila desde esa vez bajo el árbol claro que estaba nerviosa por lo que acababa de suceder pero lo suficiente mente feliz para dormir tranquila, Y Natsu estaba realmente agitado pensando – Que me paso, porque no me podía resistir su aroma me atrapo, sus ojos me cautivaron, sus labios me hicieron sentir que necesitaban ser mordidos, pero eso está mal ella es como mi hermana n, que hacer, que mierda es esto, Natsu por su lado no durmió hasta que el cansancio lo venció y se logró convencer de que no pasó nada**

**En la mañana Wendy se levantó temprano para hacerle un buen desayuno a Natsu hotcakes con miel, huevos fritos con tocino, jugo, leche todo lo que se le ocurrió para un desayuno se dirigió a Natsu para ver si tardaría mucho en despertar y vio su rostro contra la almohada, algo cambio **

**\- Porque? Natsu entro a Dragón Force **

**Wendy asustada en peso agitar a Natsu- Despierta que te sucede Natsu-san está bien **

**\- E que pasa porque, me despiertan así- el dragón abrió sus ojos y en ese momento una gran energía mágica se liberó Wendy estaba asustada, no podía ni pensar, natsu miro sus brazos y dijo- Mierda el camuflaje, al voltear a ver a la Dragona se dio cuenta de que avía liberado una pequeña cantidad concentrada de magia, instintivamente por el ajetreo, todo paso en segundos, bajo su poder mágico y al reaccionar la pequeña vio al joven, abrazándola pidiendo disculpas, de una manera muy seria como si hubiera hecho algo terrible**

**\- Dragneel- san porque?**

**\- Wendy lo siento, e cambiado el doble que ustedes pero sigo siendo el mismo de hace dos años, no quise abrumarte con mi poder mag…**

**\- Natsu no te preocupes, tu nunca me lastimarías- mientras ayudaba a poner de pie al Dragón y lo llevaba a la mesa – Natsu siempre será Natsu verdad anda desayunemos**

**\- Claro -dijo el dragón mientras pensaba -como es posible que ella me traiga tanta paz y seguridad **

**Después del desayuno. Natsu le explico que ahora esa forma era la original y su nuevo dragón forze avía cambiado, lo mantenía en secreto ya que no sabía cómo lo tomarían los demás, el hechizo que uso fue camalleon estilo dragón de fuego les permite desaparecer total mente e incluso cambiar pequeños rasgos físicos. Después de eso Wendy vio como realizaba el hechizo camalleon eran unas ligeras llamas que daban el efecto muy parecido como de mirar el sol, bajo el agua en las parte con escamas.**

**Después camino hacia el gremio pasaron por el árbol del centro **

**\- Me gusta mucho ese árbol me trae buenos recuerdos**

**\- A mí también Dragneel**

**\- Dime Wendy en una semana tomarías otra misión, esta vez saldrá muy bien**

**\- Si, eso sería bueno- **

**Al llegar al gremio, el peli rosa grito ¡Chicos ya e vuelto!, paso un minuto sin escucharse ningún ruido y de la nada del fondo de la garganta de todos salió un grito como si nunca hubieran gritado, como si hubieran vividos como mudos toda su vida y al fin pudieran crear sonido de sus gargantas, o el grito que da un recién nacido. Todos se acercaron a Natsu en pesaron hacerle un millón de preguntas, a decirle que bien que as regresado, te extrañamos Happy lo tacleo a máxima velocidad llorando mientras la pequeña peli azul era desplazada fuera del circulo que rodeaba al joven ella intento acercar cele e hicieron su aparición Erza, Lucy y Grey**

**\- Natsu que bueno que as regresado- dijo la rubia llorando**

**\- Baya que eres lento en lugar de Dragón Slayer, eres una Tortuga Slayer – Dijo el mago de hielo **

**\- As de querer que te evaporice verdad**

**\- Dejaos de eso lo importante es que has vuelto – dijo la maga de cabello escarlata **

**\- Natsu aunque Gray diga eso fue el primero en llorar por que no regresabas- dijo el gato rebosante de alegría**

**\- Cállate maldito gato**

**Mientras todos reían, la pequeña observaba como el gremio cambio en un instante con la llegada del joven ella solo lo veía desde la parte alta del gremio, cuando la gata Carla apareció y le dijo **

**\- Que pasa Wendy porque no vas con él, todos lo hacen y tú eres parte de sus amigos más cercanos y estuviste esperándolo por más tiempo**

**\- Carla no lo sé, ase un momento hera mos solo él y yo, creo que debería dejarlo con los demás y lo mejor será que regrese a empacar las cosas para mudarnos **

**\- No me digas que te gusta ese salvaje, Wendy espera ya venían juntos**

**\- No hables así de Natsu por favor, este es una historia larga luego te la contare, pero con el aquí todo es más cálido- mientras que miraba al joven y le dio una sonrisa**

**Real mente solo lo extrañaba como a un amigo, o a esa persona especial que se va y uno esperaría todo el tiempo por ella.**

**Carla la miraba con duda – Bueno si tú lo dices Wendy, iré con happy y panterlily**

**\- Carla**

**En medio del circulo de gente, Natsu vio a Wendy mientras Carla se iba, él se dirigió así el segundo piso, al regresar la mirada al Dragón el ya no estaba de repente alguien la tomo de la mano y la jalo **

**\- Ven con nosotros Wendy**

**Justo detrás de unas de una de las bases de la construcción miraba romeo, angustiado al ver esa escena, y no fue el único más adelante paso lo mismo cuando el peli rosa hablaba a solas con Lucy, verán Grey que había aprovechado la ausencia del Dragneel para acercarse a la princesa estaba triste pero decidió hacerla a un lado ese sentimiento por el momento para no arruinar el ambiente conforme más avanzaba el día y llegaba la noche avía momentos en que tenía momentos a solas con cada una de las personas, en un momento cuando natsu fue al balcón**

**-Natsu que haces aquí te siguen esperando- dijo la maga de la armadura **

**\- Iré en un momento me han preguntado tantas cosas, que me duele cabeza**

**\- si es de entender – tomo el brazo del dragón y se recargo en el – Que bueno que as regresado**

**\- Erza- dijo sorprendido mientras se quedó mirando la ternura con la que lo sujetaba – Yo también estoy contento de estar con ustedes de nuevo pasaron unos 15 minutos así solo mirando hasia adelante **

– **Jamás vuelvas a hacerlo **

**\- De que hablas**

**\- De desaparecer solo otra vez- diciéndolo con una voz desquebrajada**

**\- No pensaba hacerlo – lo dijo seriamente mientras se acerca a su cabeza**

**\- Buen volvamos con los chicos, Natsu- mientras agachaba la cabeza de tan avergonzada**

**Paso una semana sin dejar de celebrar, muchos iban y regresaban y otros se quedaban tirados por falta de energía o copas demás al terminar la fiesta todos estaban agotados pero Natsu estaba bien en la barra con mirajane**

**\- Baya Natsu de verdad no estás cansado **

**\- Mucho pero, podría resistir un día más**

**Fue cuando vio a la pequeña peli azul dormida en la mesa**

**\- Oh Wendy, se ha quedado dormida**

**\- jajaja mira que ojeras creo que se esforzó demasiado en quedarse**

**\- sí, bueno creo que es hora de irnos **

**\- Jujuy Dragneel no me digas que te has encariñado mucho con Wendyy eso que acabas de regresar y ya vas con todo, sabes no creo que devas, aún es una niña y que diría Lucy, o mi hermana**

**\- Déjame si Mira, además ella se había estado quedando en mi casa y lo sabes **

**\- Tienes razón solo bromeaba **

**\- bueno nos vamos **

**\- ten cuidado, pillín**

**\- Mira!**

**-jejeje, lo siento no pude resistirme**

**En el camino, -Tal vez Wendy si me gusta más que una amiga, pero estaría mal- de repente Marvell despertaba y vio la cara del joven**

**\- Eh Natsu **

**\- Wendy ya has despertado, te habéis que quedado dormida sobre la mesa **

**\- Enserio que pena- sus mejillas se chapearon **

**\- Oye Marvell, me gustaría pedirte algo- Wendy se quedó viendo al chico**

**\- Y que es Dragneel- san**

**\- Te quedarías a vivir con migo, realmente me gustaría, bueno no es que te quiera forzar en realidad solo sentí que debía pedírtelo, entonces que dices- el chico tenía una expresión de vergüenza en el rosto pero la niña estaba colorada y que echaba humo **

**\- Si, eso me gustaría **

**\- Estupendo, celebremos**

**\- Natsu pero acabamos de celebrar tu llegada y ya pasaron 7 días, acaso no estás cansado**

**\- ahora que lo mencionas, si **

**Al llegar a la casa Natsu, el sentó a Wendy en su cama y alisto la cama de ella la subió **

**-Entonces descansemos un poco ya que es temprano después saldremos a comer a la calle yo invito**

**\- Dragneel-san este lo de la otra vez, no sé qué me paso te prometo que no te causare problemas haci otra vez**

**El dragón se dio cuenta que se refería a lo de aquella noche **

**\- Tranquila yo no me molestaría por algo como eso, pero ya no hablemos más de eso por favor, si alguien más se entera podría decirle a los demás y claro me matarían vivo y Erza no quiero ni imaginármelo**

**\- Este bien dijo la peli azul**

**Natsu se fue a dormir y no despertó ni uno hasta que dieron las 4 y Wendy despertó bajo del ático y vio que la cama que siempre vio vacía día tras día había dejado de estarlo…**

**Quiero pedirles una disculpa avia olvidado nuevamente mis contraseñas**


End file.
